Eagle Feather
by BlossomCherryTree
Summary: My own version of Beauty and the Beast, based off of the original and the Disney movie, but I kept its story line along the same lines as how Disney did it. It takes place in France, but the girl you follow is Japanese, just to let you know. Also, please let me know if anything is miss-spelled, Google doc's does not tell me about some things...
1. Chapter 1

I sit by the fire, yet I don't feel its warm inviting flames. I bet it was nice, to feel warmed by something. Like those winter nights, where all you had was a fire to keep you warm… I bet that was nice, huh?

I try to curl up or stretch out near the fire, trying to get warm. But yet I can not feel the flames, I cannot feel comforted. I stayed awake all night, trying solve this, but yet I remain ice in the morning.

I still sat in the rocking chair near the fireplace, staring off into space. The fire had gone out hours ago, yet I still had hope… Then there was an very unpleasant sound. It was like a million plates shattering and screaming at the same time.

Apparently it was so. "Ah! Blossom!" Three voices yell at once. I look around the chair, hoping it was nothing, but a figure approached my chair. "Could you not hear us?!" The older women asks upsettingly. "No ma'am? How may I be of serves?" I sit up and bow.

"Oh stop it with that Japanese cultural thing!" She nags. "But ma'am its my-" "Yes, yes you're culture! Now go and clean up the mess you're clumsy sister has made!" She points. I bow once more, just because, and walk past her and into the room where the crash was.

"It's about time! Look what Bernice did!" Isabeau pointed. "I will clean it up, please step out of the glass carefully…" I say, but Isabeau was stomping on the broken china, making the bits smaller and grinned as she walked past me.

Bernice did the same, but when Isabeau left the room, she carefully stepped out. I guided her to stand next to me. "I'm so sorry Cherry! Isabeau kept yelling at me and the plates slipped and so did the rest…" She looks around.

"Say no more." I put my hand up to have her stop talking. "I understand." I grin. She smiles. She walks out and I started to clean. I swept everything into a sack and threw it outside.

When I came back in, the women towered over me, arms overs her chest, looking cross. "I hope you are ready to get up at dawn tomorrow to finish your work early so you may go into town before dinner and buy us new dining wear…" Iva looks down at me. "Yes ma'am…" I mutter.

"What was that?" She asks. "Do remind me what my name means again?" She asks with a smile in my face. "A gift from God…" I look up at her. "Right, and you believe in God right?" She grins.

"I believe in MY God, yes." I say. "Close enough. Well I am a gift for this world, now you do as I say or you will make God very upset." She shooed me away. "Yes, yes, a gift from god you are Iva. And Isabeau is 'My God is bountiful' and Bernice is 'One who brings victory'!" I say as I walk up stairs.

"And I am a tree." I go on. "But without a tree, there is no oxygen. So none of this would survive or be possible without air." I grin as I pick up everys dirty clothes that they throw upon the floor.

I go outside to the river and get the wash bucket out and the scrubbing bored with the soap. I must have sat there for an hour, because I hear something from inside the house and my name being yelled.

A bird not to far from me was digging in the rocks. I look over at him and say, "Shall I break out in song?" It looks at me, twitching its head around, then flies off as my name was called once more.

I go back to see that it was time to feed the pigs once more. The food had been prepared and the table set, they just always come down late or early. I set their table and leave before they call me again so I can go wash their clothes.

The sun was setting and I was getting kind of tired. I hung up all their clothes and looked at the sunset as I picked up the basket beside me. As I did, something fell in front of me. I jump back, the basket flying into the air.

But it was no bug or dead animal. But a feather. It was an eagle's feather I was sure. I examine it, to make sure I was right. It was white, then it quickly faded into dark, dark brown. Then puffed at the bottom.

My name was called and I hurried in with the feather still in hand. "Is it ready?" Iva asks. I nod. "What is THAT?!" She points at the feather. "I-" "its filthy! Get rid of it!" She points. "And bring my heater to my room when you are done." She points and walks away.

That night, I look at the feather on my table in my room. Maybe it will have a diseases that may kill me or my step family. I thought about it as I fell asleep, already and thinking about tomorrow.

I woke up right before the sun rose and got dressed into a dress that that fell right under my knees,with a black lace shirt under. The skirt was a misty green, and a black corset like vest over the shirt. The lace shirt stopped and opened about halfway down my arms. And flat shoes of course.

I swept the floors in every room before everyone woke up and set the table for breakfast. I was finished when they came down to eat. "I hope you are going to the village for new dining ware after you put our clothes away." Iva said.

I nod and walk out, grabbing my purse and heading out right after I took down the clothes from the back yard and folded them away in everyone's dressers. I decided to walk, since I was in no hurry. Besides, the horses in the stables looked rather tired today.

People store at me as I walked into town, going into the fine china shop. I was able to get everything every quickly for some reason. It was just the man who owns the store. I make a lot of people nervous, I don't know why.

I walk out and wander around. I still had some time to spare. People still watched me, but they thought I couldn't see them. It looked like I couldn't see them, but I could feel them watching me, starring, observing my every move.

I came across a bookstore and went it. I liked to read sometimes, but writing was even better. Fairy tales were my main focus. Yet again, the owner rushed me out, nervous of me I honestly don't know what is wrong with everyone today.

I stumbled down the street with the crate full of dining ware and my books, ink and paper rested atop it. "May I help you?" A man asks. His voice was deep, his shadow was long against the early summers ground and his hair a wavy blond, blowing around.

"No, that's okay." I say and walk around him. "Oh, but Blossom! You need it! You need me! Admit it!" He stops me and shows me his face. He was tan, with his blond hair flying around, his brown eyes sparkled at me. The sleeve of his silk suite tore at the top of the crate, but he didn't care.

"I don't have to admit anything." I say and walk on around him. "Oh, but Blossom, can't you see a gentleman is trying to help you?" He asks. I put down the crate and look up at him. His grin gets a little bigger. "Still a perfect beauty as always!" He compliments me, just my face as he didn't look anywhere else.

"And why do you always have so many books and paper?" He asks. "I like to read. I like to write. Is that such a crime?" I asks. "What is that?" He points to the feather in my hair. "Oh, this? An eagle's feather. I found it-" "Savages could have handled that! You should not have that with you!" He points.

There was a silent pause. "Do you really want to know why everyone stares at you all day?" He leans in. "No." I respond. "Well, they think that a women that reads, writes and acts the way you do is well.. A-!"

I stopped him. "I don't need you worrying me Nihel!" I pick up the crate and go home, without stopping again. "Ah, shes just not in her best mood today Nihel!" Another man comes running up to his side. "Do you know what my name means?" Nihel looks down at him.

"No I-" "It means champion! And having a lovely, hard working maiden as a wife would be the best women for me! I could come home after a long day, house is clean, the children are in bed, the table set for me, and her, sitting pretty in bed, just waiting for me… Can't you see it?" He looks down at the little man.

"Ah, yes… I guess…" He says as Nihel walks away. By the time I got home, everyone had fallen asleep for there mid afternoon nap. I must have been gone for awhile. I heard a noise coming from Burnices room.

I knocked and after a moment it went silent and she opened the door. "Hi." She smiles. "What's with all the noise? You might wake the demon- time nap." I explain. "Oh, look here!" She opens the door for me.

"I was putting the finishing touches on the dress. I have to leave less than an hour if I want to make it in time for the show in the morning." She points to a blue dress, that puffed out at arms length, and sparkled in every way.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you! You will win for sure! You are setting a new fashion statement for the world! Soon you will make it Italy! And so forth!" I hug her. "I know! I thank you for all the help you have given me. I will miss you as I am gone." She smiles.

"Let me help you pack before I make dinner." I come in and start to take the dress of the manikin. The sun was near set, and I helped her on the horse, after making sure everything was ready. I wave as she rides away. "Stay sane with my mother and sister! I will be back as soon as I can!" She waves back. I go inside and started to make dinner after I see her disappear into the woods.

Burnice looked around at the trail, thinking about the area she was in. The black horse, also felt a little strange from the looks of it all. They came to a fork. "Well lets see here…" She looks at the map as the horse looks around.

"Maybe we should go to the left… Yes, yes." She says, and starts to go that way. But a branch fell and a group of birds flew away, making the horse spin around twice and they started to head in the opposite path. She didn't notice, because her head was spinning.

"Oh my.. This isn't right…" She looks around. "Maybe we should… Turn back.." She says aloud. Then there was a growling noise from behind. She looks back to see wolves have been following them since they headed down this path.

"Oh god, oh god…" She repeats and turns. She stopped breathing as the horse did as well stopped moving. Then that's when they attacked. One jumped up and knocked her off the horse, trying the eat at her neck.

She was able to push that one off, but the others got her, and the horse ran back the way they came, leaving the wolves to chew on her. She was able to get up and run, but her leg had a bit of a limp.

She saw a large grey castle that looked like it had one hundred stories to it. Two large towers going up and the rest leveled to about five stories. She ran to the gates and closed them behind her as the wolves howled out.

She examined the castle and saw a large shadow move along a balcony. She ignored her imagination and went to the front door. She knocked, but it opened before her. She shuddered at the sight as the door closed behind her.

"Wow…" She looked around, having to move her short brown hair to the side of her head, out of the way of one of her eyes to see it all. It was a bit alarming to see something like this almost out in the middle of no where it seemed.

"He-Hello?" She called out, hoping someone was here, but if not, she could simply stay the night, but this made her stomach do a flip backwards. "I was attacked by wolves in woods and…" She said aloud, but nothing but her echo was heard. "Masters wolves!" She heard in a low voice. "Who's there?" She looks around. "Shh!" Another voice said aloud. "Please, I don't mean any harm, I just… I am lost and need some help please!" She begged.

She looked around as she said all this, but saw no one. "Ah, it will not hurt, letting you stay here after all!" A voice called out louder for her to hear. "Huh?" She spun around to meet close eyes and a strange dark blue glow.

She backed up and almost screamed to see what looked to be a spirit floating there. A grin on his face, he held out his hand. As he did, a small blue trail flew around his movement.

She took it, and he pulled her up. "Sorry to frighten you, but I will not harm you." He says in a strong british accent. "Let me invite you in…" He pulls her along to a room a few doors down the hall.

"Wait! A voice from behind yells and floated along. "Please, sit by the fire, you must be so cold! Hope you don't catch a cold!" He says. "Wait, wait wait!" Another male spirit comes into view.

His was a teal blue instead of dark blue. "Master will be very upset! He heard his wolves howling, they were telling him someone was here…" He says the the lighter spirit. "Now, now…" He says.

"A poor young lady must at least rest for a moment!" He points. Then a bright blue spirit comes in. "I heard the wolves! Did you see any- Oh my! A human! A human girl!" She looks down at her.

"You are socked to the bone! Let me find you a towel or blanket!" She floated away quickly. Then there was a loud roar. "Ah!" Burnice shuttered. "What was that?" She looked around to see no one was there any longer.

The spirits she saw didn't look fake. Infact the only strange thing about the real people she saw, was the blue glow they gave off. The doors burst open, a gust of wind put out the fire.

She jumped up and looked in the darkness. "Eh…" She felt around. She then felt something rough, yet soft. "Is there someone there?" She asks slowly. Then a large breath was released on her. It was bad… She coughed a little and stopped breathing after. "What are you doing here?" A rough, yet flowing voice boomed.

"I was lost in the woods, and I took the wrong path and wolves attacked me and my horse and I ended up here. I didn't mean to intrude…" She says, looking around in the dark. She then felt large furry arms around her.

She screamed as lightning flashed over the castle from the storm. She had passed out and awoke in the highest tower in a cold cell. She cried, and looked out the window, then coughed as she knew the worst was coming.


	2. Chapter 2

I came out the next afternoon to see the horse had returned, with Burnices dress still attached to him. "Where's Burnice?" I asked aloud. "OH GOD!" I yell aloud. Iva looks out the window. "What are you yelling of?" She asks.

"It's Burnice! I think something has happened!" I yell back. "What?" I hear Isabeau's voice in the back ground. They come out and look at what was happening. "Oh well… She was a clumsy girl anyways…" Isabeau looks down.

"Can you not see? This is no time for jokes! You're sister could be dieing!" I point out the world. "Have you no soul?" I ask. Then Iva's hand slapped my face. It was not the first time.

"Do not speak of her that way!" She yells at me. "And didn't I tell you to get rid of that feather? Savages could have rubbed their filthy diseases all over it!" She takes it from my hair and stomps on it, tearing into different parts.

"Get to work now!" She yells. I let a tear fall, but stopped, knowing I would get hit again. "NOW!" She yells and rushes Isabeau back inside. I sit up, and put the horse in the stables, and take Bernice's things back to her room.

The next morning, I awake and go upstairs to find a guest there with Iva, laughing together. "Nihel?" I ask, coming into view. "Ah, yes, yes. It is Nihel who has come to ask." She looks at me, grinning.

"It seems you're mothers given me the approval to marry you." He smiles. "What?" I jump back. "Ah yes, you will soon be Lady Nihel! And his wealth will be shared with us all!" She gets up.

"First of all, you are not my mother, you are my step mother. Second, you act like you are 15 years younger then are, why would I want that?" I give them looks. "Oh, Blossom, imagine us together, you can see it!" He smiles.

"You have an imagination don't you? For a women who reads and all you should." He looks over at Iva. "I- I refuse!" I clench my fists. "Nihel! I think it is time for you to leave! I will send a letter on more detail tomorrow!" She points for him to leave.

After the door closes, she grabs me by the neck. "You will marry him! You will bare to him and his needs! And I will have his money! You hear? I don't care about your needs, give me mine!" She yells and pulls me by my long, fluffy brown hair upstairs.

she threw me into an empty room and grabbed a stick that was near the window. She then produced to hit me with it. After it had reached it's maximum uses, she kicked me to keep me down and brought more things.

Later that evening, I dragged myself out of the house without either of them noticing me. I grabbed the same horse that Burnice was on and followed the way her map told her. After hopelessly searching, I found the town and tried asking if anyone had seen her, but the people were in panic.

"Witch! Witch!" Someone called out and the people gathered. they had torches and weapons in hand. "Get out of here now, you witch!" They all seem to yell. They fired their shoots and chased me back into the woods. I was in tears as I lost them.

I then see a tall grey old castle...I get off the horse, but when I turned, holding myself up as much as possible, he had run back home to the noise of the lighting. I ran past the gate to find Burnices lady bug brooch on the ground. I grab it and ran to the door.

I knocked many times, and the door opened for me. I ran in and saw her yellow hair ribbon on the ground. It was untied, she must have been in a struggle. I grab that as well and look around, saying her name as low as I possible could. My red cape trailed behind me as I went up the stairs, looking around.

I heard loud footsteps and followed them into an open door that lead up to the tallest tower. When I made it up, I saw a row of locked doors and metals bars on the bottom of each. I called her name again, and her hand stuck out from the bottom of one. I ran over and looked to see her lying there, crying, coughing and looking pale.

"What has happened? Why are you in that cell? Who did this?" I ask. "Get- out- of here…" She mutters. "What are you doing here!?" I hear a rough voice from behind. I turn, and the light went out.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" I yell, standing up. Whoever was there was very large and was breathing heavily. "Cherry… Run!" I hear Burnice say. "NO! I REFUSE TO LEAVE YOU HERE!" I say as I try to feel my way around.

"You must leave this place at once!" The voice growls.. No it really growled. "Let her go! You have no reason to keep her here! She has done no wrong!" I yell. "How would you know?" He asks.

"Because shes the only person in my life who cares about me and loves me! Even if she isn't my real sister, shes the only thing I've got! She has no reason to hurt anyone!" I yell. "I… I will take her place, if you set her free! She does not need this!" I yell, running out of ideas.

Then there was a crack in the roof, and light poured in. I stood in the light. "Take me!" I say. My dark skin reflected the moonlight, my bright green eyes glittered and my bruises and the dried blood showed the fear out of me more then my bravery.

"You… you would take her place?" It asks. "Yes!" I yell. It ran past me and let out Burnice, dragging her down the stairs. "Stay!" He yells to me. I look out the small window from where Burnice stayed. A spirit horse took off, her on it.

"God… The only person I cared about… The only person who cared about me…" I look down as the man comes back. He was silent. "She's gone… I didn't get to tell her…" I say in tears.

"Let me show you to your room…" He says slowly. "My room? I am your prisoner? Dont I derive to stay locked away like you did to Burnice?" I point and stand. "Do you WANT to stay in this tower forever?" He roared.

"...No…" I say after a moment of straightening up. "Come on now…" He says and leads me out. I still could not see him. But as he go down the stairs first, he stood in the hall waiting for me as I stumbled down the stairs.

"Ah…" I mutter to the sight. A beast stood before me. He had grey brown fur, his fur pattern like a wolves almost, he towered over me, his eyes were a bright brown, golden. Big paws and feet. And a small lions tail behind him. He had on paints and a cape, but he was really covered in that fur…

"Oh…" I look down. "Now what?" He asks. "I wasn't expecting a beast." I look at him. He stares back. He started to walk away, and looked back, to make sure I was following. I slowly walked behind him.

"Do you have a name?" He asks after a while of walking. "Yes." I look around. "Well what is it? Or should I call you yes?" He looks over his shoulder. "Blossom Cherry." I say. "But I suppose you may call me either or both." I look around.

It was a rather gloomy place. Nothing pretty, nor ugly, but it seemed so sad. Just dark colors, but the wallpaper was a golden, white pattern. I wonder why it felt dark… "This place is you're home. I have no reason to treat you like a prisoner. But do not go to the west wing." He looks back at me.

"Any particular reason? Hiding dead bodies of the other bitches you kept prisoner here?" I ask. "It's where my room is. Unless you are looking for trouble or to be eaten alive on accident, stay away from there." He warns.

"Fine." I state. "And…" He goes on. "What? I thought you said this was my home! Why are you-" "YOU ARE MY PRISONER!" He yells. I look down. "Sorry, but its important that you know.." He looks back at me.

"If you decide to look around, be careful. This place looks sturdy, but it has some repairs that are needed. So, for big holes, please don't jump in them unless you are looking for Hell. And unless you want some adventure, don't go into the basement. Its far too dark for a candle, but if you may drop something in a hole or down the opening to the basement, I will guide you or get it for you." He explains.

"And don't eat anything you are uncertain of, or take anything in that manner" "Why in the world would I eat something strange?" I look up at his back. "Curiosity kills many, not just the cat. And my servants... Don't be alarmed, they tend to… Sneak up on you. Just call and they will come." He stops in front of grey double doors.

He opens it to show a giant room with a giant bed, much to big for me. A long make-up table and some art. "Here, I hope this will do…" He looks down at me as I peak in. "I don't mean to be a bother beast, but is there something… Less comfortable, or… Less nice?" I ask.

He gives me a look of confusion and no emotion at the same time. "What?" He asks with the look. "It's just… I'm not used to such luxury!" i point. "Fine…" He closes the door and heads back the way we came.

A few doors far down the hall he opened. "Is THIS more to your liking?" He asks. "Yes beast, yes it is." I step in. The bed was a bit smaller, but was perfect for me to spread out. It was still a little to nice, but I have complained enough.

The bed had white, see through silk hanging from the top, so you could only see someones shadow. The dresser was small, but enough to hold my amount of clothing and lots of space for sitting on the floor.

"Thank you…" I turn to him. "And I have one request beast." I look at him. "What?" He says, back turned. "Do not watch me as I sleep." I fold my arms over my chest. "Or we will have a problem." I say. "Isn't there any fun?" He asks.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning was dreadful.. I could not imagine the thought of getting out of this bed and... It seemed strange, that I'd adapt so easily. I thought I was at home, but no... I was here. And I stay here...

I am so nervous. Every time I left home or we had company, I would feel uncomfortable in my own skin. Its always been like that for me, even as a child I felt out of place and unwanted. But it's not like I remember someone ever wanting me...

My step father didn't, thank the lord he left for a trip to America. I guess I've just always been judged on how I look and act and where I come from has taken a toll on me. The other children at the Orphanage thought I was some sort of monster.

I cringe to the thought of that place. The place where all my fears come from. What they did to you was beyond unacceptable. The torture that took place there has left light scars that have faded, but the pain in me remains. So scared of every move I make as if it were my last.

That's why I was so scared of the beast. He could hurt me so easily, so simply and it would be nothing for him, but added pain for me. There was a series of knockings at my door. I lie there, unable to move.

"Are you awake yet? I will come in unless you answer!" He yells. I just lay, my back facing the door, my eyes looking dead as they slowly shut then opened.

Tears dried on my cheeks and that horrified look that still rested on my face. I didn't care if he entered. It does not matter, for I will have to get up sooner or later. But then again, I will most likely die in this bed...

He hit the door some more. "Come in as you wish beast... I won't mind..." I whisper. Then the door swung open. "Hey!" He yells. "Master, master! She's had a rough night... Be carefully!" A servant warns him.

But he approached my bed and pushed the silk aside and looked in at me. "I am vanishing, my skin and hair drifts from me every second, but no one will see the youth wasting away.." I say aloud.

He sighs and rolls his eyes. "Great... A poet..." He exclaims. "Well its an honor to be the first bitch to be creative." I say, back still turned.

"... Are you scared?" He asks. Then , the servant seeing his master get all soft, left and closed the door right behind them. "Yes." I say. "I have hard times fitting in." I say. "Well here you may be yourself. No one here will judge you. The servants, I can chastise them later. And who am I to judge?" He says softly.

"Being here for a while... You will be able to study and get to know yourself like you never knew. Now please... If you feel better if you ate alone... Would you get up?" He asks. "I'm not in the mood. I will be there for dinner, if that makes you happy beast." I say.

It was silent. "You sleep funny..." He says out of the blue. I was on my side, my arm resting on my head and my hand on the pillow above my fluffy hair. "Leave it alone or I will not hesitate to rip one of these banisters off the bed frame and beat you with it." I respond quickly.

He grins. "As you wish." He says and gets up. "Wait, what in the fuck?" I sit up. I turn to see him turning back towards me. "What in the fuck did you just say to me?" I ask him to repeat himself. "As you wish." He says slower. "Fuck you. I have never heard the words that were meant for me... Damn you! Now I feel guilty!" I look down.

"What did I do?" He asks. "You let me have my way!" I yell a little louder. He just had that look on his face. It was silent as we stare at each other. "Are you Ill?" He asks. "Yes it seems so..." I lay back down. "Do you need anything?" He asks in a small voice. "No." I sniff.

He was silent and awaited another, far better response then 'no'. I sit up and look right into his brown, golden eyes. "Why should i get treated in the nicest way possible when Burnice did not?" I narrow my eyes. We just look at each other. I then lay back down and don't speak to him for the rest of that day. And i didn't go down to dinner, just sat in bed all day. Well all five days.

He came in on the sixth day. He knocked lightly and then entered after a moment of silence. He carried something and set in the the dresser across the room. He came to the of the bed and pushed the silk aside and looked down at me. "Your sick and hungry. Don't lie to me." He says.

I didn't say much in return, but he grabbed the tray after staring at me and went to the far side i sleep on. He set it back down the the little table next to the bed and pushed the silk along the wood. He pulled up a chair and sat by the bed. I was curled up and opened one eye to look at him.

"Its early." I state. "And you will starve. Tell me you're hungry." He says lightly. "I don't have to tell you anything." I say and roll over. "Fine ill just leave this warm bread, and fluffy souffle here... Next to you... Alone..." He says and sits back. I look back. I snatch a piece of bread and roll back and eat it quietly.

He grins as he watches my back. "I suppose you are quite bored, not saying that because you have been sitting in bed for a week straight." He leans forward. "Actually, its been six and 2/3's…" I correct him.

"I can find something for you to do…" He says and gets up. "So… What DO you women like?" He asks. I grin a little. "I like a lot of things beast." I say and look at his face. He was like a giant, strangely formed stuffed animal, I thought it was cute.

"Anything that I may get you?" He asks. "How about some books." I say, putting my hand behind my head, crossing my legs. "Really? Anything else?" He asks. "Some paper would be great, with ink of course. And don't get me paper with ink already on the paper. If you could find a blank book, that'd be even better." I say.

I remember a few years ago, when my adopted mother died, and my adopted step- father had full custody of me. For my birthday, which is the day after she died, he gave me a stack of clean, fresh paper.

But after he gave it to me, I found that the ink was already on the pages… Because I had asked for ink anyways, he thought the easiest trick was to just put it all in one. So that's the day I got a job, so I could buy my own books, paper, ink, and paints. I was teaching myself how to paint.

Later that night, he came back, empty handed. "I don't know what type of books you would like." He says from a distance. I then get up in what felt like months and slowly walked over to him.

"Would you like me to carry you?" He asks. "I would, but I am not sure I trust you, we meant almost a week ago. Besides, would you really be willing to carry me?" I ask, stumbling out of the room.

"... I suppose I would have had to think of that sentence before I asked a second time then. I trust you…" He looks down at me. "Ha, you shouldn't." I had to keep laughing. "Why's that? You wouldn't go and tell people of my existence, would you?"

"I fear you more then the peoples words." I look up at him. "So no. I would not tell anyone, because they would not believe me." I look down. "Why not?" He asks. "HELP, HELP, I JUST ESCAPED THE GREAT CLAWS OF A BEAST THAT HAD IMPRISONED ME!" I run ahead and yell very loudly.

He didn't even smile. I look back at him. "But what if it was true and I came down to re- capture you and invaded the town?" He asks. "What would they do then? If I had captured you again and left their pathetic town limping?" He asks.

"Nothing." I thought for a moment. "Protect themselves, and if you do it again, come and chop your head off." I look over at him. "They would not come to rescue you? I am sure there are plenty of fellows that would come to your rescue." He grins a little.

"Not likely. I mean, of what had happened right before I had arrived." I looked down again. "What happened?" He asks. "The people accused me of witchcraft." I twiddled my fingers. "Then ran me out of town when I looked for Burnice." I looked up at him.

It was silent after we went up another floor. "Are we almost there?" I ask. "Yes." He says after stopping. "Uh, what were we doing again?" I rub my eye. "Just go in." He points. I stepped forward and opened the giant doors.

"So that's what you had been up to all afternoon." I look around at the enormous library. I then quickly had a great big smile across my lips, one of the biggest I had in years. He grins behind me to see how excited I was. "Wow… There's just so much to read… So much to…" I look around.

The fire was lit and books went up three floors. Ladders and ledges across every 6 rows that went up. "This will surely be one to do…" I look at him. "Well, I can't take all the credit, my servants did a lot to clean it up as well…" He looks around with me.

"That's very… courteous of you Beast. I will remember this kindness you have showed me. At least caring for me, not wanting to see my death." I turn to him. My smile fades a little.

"May I ask you something?" I ask. He was about to respond, but I stopped him and said, "I will ask in time, when it may be more appropriate." I say. "Now I have left you hanging by a string." I walk around, taking in one of the greatest gift I have received.

I must have spend weeks in there. "Almost three to be exact." He says, standing before me. I was sitting at the desk, books stacked all over, some on piles near the desk on the floor. I had three open and my journal that I was writing in.

"Four." I correct him. "Almost four." He says. It was silent for a moment. I look at our surroundings, awaiting him to speak up. "Beast?"I ask. He still looks down at me, paws behind his back. "Yes?" He asks. "The weather?" I go on. "Oh, yes!" He seems to wake up. I sigh and it got silent again.

"Beast! What is the weather outside? Is it getting colder or warmer?" I ask. "Its getting colder." He says calmly. "God, how long can it keep this up?" I look out the window. "Not to long, but I would not count on it being soon." He looks as well.

"Well, when spring comes, can you do me a favor?" I ask. "I suppose." He thinks for a moment. "What may I do for you?" He asks. "A few weeks into spring, these flowers called tiger lilies grow. I haven't seen one since I got here…" I look up at him. "They grow somewhere in the forest not to far from here…" I say and write some things down.

"You want me to go get you some flowers?" He repeats in summary. "I want you to assist me on my journey, rather than letting you do all the work." I go on writing and talking. "I can go myself." He says. I give a chuckle. "You'll need me for this. Besides, I would like to observe their habitat where they grow." I smile up at him.

"Observe?" He says the word as it tickled his long tongue. I keep a grin and stand up, walking to a ladder near by and climbing until I found a dictionary. I slid down, the old book in one arm, covered in dust. I dropped it on the table and it showed its age by the giant dust cloud that formed.

I skim through till I found 'O'. "Observe: Notice or perceive (something) and register it as being significant." I read to him. He didn't say anything. I didn't really want to explain it to him, but I sure hope he understood what I have just said.

"I want to see and watch where it grow." I shorten it. "Oh..." He looks down. "May I ask you a question?" He asks. "You just did." I keep writing. He was silent. "Yes Beast." I sigh. "Why do you want to know how the flower grows? I mean... Does it matter? The earth gives us so many wonderful things... Why question it?" He looks over my shoulder.

I stopped writing, but my eyes were still on the book. "Because there is always truth behind something... Even if its a miracle..." I say lightly. "What does that mean?" He asks. "I believe in... Logic..." I swallowed hard, becoming afraid to offend him in someway. "logic? Blossom, I think you need to go for a walk outside, you have been inside for almost a month." He pulls the chair back, moving me from the desk.

"Beast..." I started. "What came first the chicken or the egg?" I ask as he pulls me out of the chair. I had greatly confused him. "What does it matter? I don't know! The egg! The egg came first!" He got a little upset. "That's incorrect." I look up at him.

"What?" He asks upset. "The chicken would have HAD to come first. Because where would the egg come from?" "Where would the chicken come from?!" "God, Beast, no wonder your alone. You get so... Defensive of a point you can't even defend..." I turn away.

He went silent, and his anger went down as well. "Sorry its just my village - or where i come from... We don't' question these things... We just..." He starts. "I am actually a little tired of the library... Is there anything else that might interest me?" I ask. "We can take a walk." I look back at him.

He followed close behind me as we walked out of the library together. "How old is this place?" I ask. He gave a low chuckle. "I'll be honest, I have no idea. My father originally met her secretly with my mother. But that's was about it. No one has lived here for the past century, as far as records go. The last living was a prince, but was driven away for some odd reason. It was decades before my parents came along." He says a bit grimly. "... Are your parents still alive?" I ask silently.

He paused. "I sure hope so..." He looks at the metal guard that we pasted. Their metal shifted as we passed. "Don't let them frighten you, there just very fidgety..." He looks back down at me. "I have a stepmother and her daughter who both think they are... Well, the shit. And after the things I've been through with them and in my home land, nothing scares me..." I look down.

"Homeland?" He asks. "You hail from somewhere... Different?" He almost got excited. "Yes, can't you hear it in my voice? I use a Japanese accent to hide my... Real one..." I come to a door. Maybe this door we'll keep me from telling my secret to this beast.

I open it slowly and was right away blinded by a ray of light over my face. I squint and walk backwards into the beast. He caught me, and held me up right with his large paws. "What is that?" I ask, rubbing my eyes. "The glass room." He looks past me. He placed a hand on the door frame, lighting the room dimly.

"Glass room?" I ask, standing up and peeking in the room. It was a room made completely of glass and mirrors. "What purpose does this serve?" " if i locked you in here, could you find one? He grinned. I looked up at him. "What would you have me do in there? My makeup, fix my dress? Or cry that my life is nothing?" I ask.

"Hey, you never know." He closed the door and we went on walking.


End file.
